


Unbreakable

by nana8493, YuliaLeafhill



Series: Unbreakable Bond [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Dark, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, YOI Omegaverse Week, not that bad though, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill
Summary: Viktor is the Pakhan of the Russian Mafia and scary on good days.When he realises the civilian that had stumbled in front of one of his henchmen's feet was in fact a police officer who refuses to speak on the important matters, Viktor isn't too pleased and decides to torture the answers out of the man in his own way. After all, why should he waste the opportunity to see a beautiful body writhing under his command?What Viktor hadn't expected though, was that the officer would become rather attached to him.





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE IT IN TIME!!!!! Thanks to my beta Yulia (https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill) who kept kicking my butt. I swear it's bruised by now :(  
> Anyway, she's gonna do the Yuuri POV to this fic once again, which I am insanely happy about!!!!!!!!!! So please go and read that version too once it's up!!
> 
> Okay so... this one is on the darker side but it's mafia so that's kinda self explanatory yes? Still, I'll try to keep everyone as much in character as I can ...
> 
> Also I'm planning to continue this one for... I don't know how long. We'll see. But it won't be continued today or tomorrow, sorry x.x  
> In the meantime you can binge read Broken or something lol

Viktor sighed in frustration. 

The heist had gone incredibly well until a civilian had gotten into his way at the very last second. 

Well, not _his_ way per say but in the way of one of his underlings. Luckily for him though, Leo had had the presence of mind to not shoot the man on sight and had taken him with them instead, making rather quick process of it as well. He’d have to remember to praise the man later. 

  


Under normal circumstances Viktor wouldn’t be anywhere even close to the location of the heist, but a certain cleaning duty had him led here at an unfortunate time. However he had decided to take the risk, which had turned out to be quite the lucky move after all. 

  


Because this civilian needed to be taken care of. 

  


Now, Viktor might have been the Pakhan of the Russian Mafia, but he was not a reckless murderer. From what Leo had told him, the civilian had literally _stumbled_ in front of his feet. 

If this was indeed an unfortunate soul that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, then Viktor was inclined to let the man go. After giving him the scare of his lifetime of course.

However he doubted this was the case. 

From his experience, civilians tended to cry and beg for their lives once they had been taken captive. And according to Leo, the only thing that had come out of this man’s mouth had been a muttered “well shit”.

Obviously Leo hadn’t just taken him along by the hand, no, he had done the proper thing and blindfolded him, muted him and tied his hands up behind his back. 

_Still_ , Viktor thought frowning, _he should at least attempt to struggle._

“Search him”, he ordered quietly.

And search him they did. 

Unsurprisingly, they found something quite interesting indeed. 

“A police badge, huh? I think it’s time for a little interview. If you would unmute the man”, Viktor murmured to Leo before he took a seat on an admittedly very uncomfortable chair in front of where the man was kneeling on the floor of the warehouse. 

“Good evening, Officer Katsuki.” 

The man flinched as soon as Viktor had started talking. 

_Interesting_. 

He was a polite hostage however, and inclined his head towards Viktor’s general direction. 

“Tell me, Officer, was it a coincidence that you where at the store just when the heist happened?”

Katsuki nodded

“Ah. Do you really expect me to believe that now?”

The shaking of the head came hesitantly. 

_Curious_. 

“Then how about you tell me the truth and I won’t put you through any pain when I kill you”, Viktor offered graciously. 

“I-it’s the truth”, was the answer delivered by an unexpectedly soft voice. 

Again, _interesting_. 

“Are you trying to mess with me, Officer?”

This time the head shaking came instantly and rapidly. 

“I- I would never try that-!”

Interesting _indeed_. 

“And why is that? Do you know who I am?”

There was only a hesitant nod this time, but it caused Viktor to raise his eyebrows in surprise. 

“By only my voice?”

There was another hesitant nod. 

Viktor sighed. Apparently he had underestimated the police force after all. He had thought he’d made extra sure to never leave any traces of himself at any crime scene. This was a very serious blunder on his part. 

“Tell me, Officer Katsuki, why does the police know my voice so well?”

Nothing. 

There was no answer this time. Absolutely no indication that Katsuki would talk. Not even a twitch of the jaw.

How unfortunate. 

Viktor waited a few more moments, but apparently Katsuki had made up his mind. 

“I see”, he sighed. And stood up. 

“We’re done for today. The hostage is coming with me. He has information I need and nobody is allowed to kill him before I get a hold of it. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Pakhan, Viktor knew just how important it was to live in a secure house. Or mansion, in his case. There were perimeter walls, motion sensors, security cameras and of course only one single driveway. It also meant that his hostage would have a very difficult time to escape if he had the guts to try it. Viktor didn’t tell him that though. Katsuki would either find out for himself or live a bit longer. 

At first, Viktor had thought to throw the officer into the dungeon that was part of his basement. 

However he had noticed something interesting about the man while they had been in the same car for almost an hour. 

His hostage didn’t give off any scent whatsoever. Which meant that he was wearing patches, obviously. 

Though the only dynamic that really had a reason to wear those were the omegas. And an omega in the police force was unheard of. 

_Which meant_ that either Katsuki was pretending to be an omega in some sort of undercover work, or, less likely, he was actually an omega and had somehow managed to get into the force anyway. 

Victor was very much inclined to go with his first theory. If that suspicion turned out to be true though, it probably meant that Leo had interfered with the officer’s work. After all, they wouldn’t come after them by hoping his organisation would help out an omega in need. 

Though, Viktor guessed it depended what kind of need it was. 

Either way, his hostage was most likely an alpha. Which meant he couldn’t underestimate the man’s body strength. He would be quite alone with him once they got out of the car, and he would be careful to keep a tight grip on him. 

Still, on the off chance that he was indeed dealing with an omega, Viktor would put him in the cage that stood in the room adjacent to his bedroom, and move him to the basement tomorrow, depending on which dynamic the man actually turned out to be. And after that, he’d torture at least _some_ answers out of him.

  
  


When the man got out of the car a little clumsily, Viktor took his time to look at his figure properly for the first time since the whole fiasco had begun. And proceeded to spontaneously change his mind.

He would torture him, yes.

But in a rather specific, and aesthetically pleasing way. 

After all, it would be a waste not to take advantage of an alluring body such as _this_.

When they walked towards the house, a sharp smirk found its way onto Viktor’s lips as he found himself wondering just how long the officer would last under his care.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... who actually wants to read more of that lmfao 
> 
> poor yuuri x.x
> 
> .....
> 
> o.o;??

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850575) by [nana8493](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493), [YuliaLeafhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill)




End file.
